


Stay

by smittenskitten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Somewhat abusive relationship, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenskitten/pseuds/smittenskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shhh love. You are safe.” He whispers pressing his naked chest against hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Okie..... so IDK what has come over me but I can't seem to stop writing Teen Wolf fics! This contains really _complicated_ relationship between Peter and Lydia and some mention of violence.   
>  If you are okay with that sort of thing and decided to read this anyway, I am so _so_ sorry for your bleeding eyes. Cause really, I am a wuss that doesn't know how to ask someone if they can beta-read for me. *hangs self*  
>  *  
> *  
> *  
> Okie the rope wasn't strong enough.

She struggles against his hold. She wants to get away from him. She twists herself on his strong grip only to hurt herself. Tears are running down her cheeks smearing the mascara all over. Her cries are silent only little gasps now as her throat tightens. She feels his fingers wiping her tears, his warm breath is near her face then it’s his tongue that cleans the tears off her face. 

She is degusted. 

She whines. 

“Shhh love. You are safe.” He whispers pressing his naked chest against hers. He hasn’t taken off her clothes, yet. It’s only a matter of time before he would and she would struggle till the end. 

His murmuring against her skin is sickening. “My precious girl.” He kisses behind her ear making her arch and moan. “My sweet girl.” He keeps saying things that make her want to scream. 

Her struggles against the man is futile, it always is. He never lets her go, and he never will. He said so. He will hold her, caress her, weep with her like it’s him that hurting not her. 

He levels his eyes with hers. they are so blue, the depth sometimes makes want to stare back but she always moves her eyes away from his intense stare that may as well be looking at the very core of her sole, stripping her naked. 

He never closes his eyes, they are always watching.

She shrieks at the feel of his hand under her top. They are warm like the rest of him but she doesn’t want it. She wants to get away. 

“Shhh love you are with me. Stay calm.” He keeps saying that but it rareky helps her calm down. 

His hands doesn’t stop caressing her skin, they continue their own exploration. And what come next are her whimpers. She doesn’t feel shame but she does want his touches. The arch of her back towards the man is disgraceful but it’s unavoidable and he never judges her for it. 

He is happy by the reaction he gets. He shows his enthusiasm by kissing her, and she kisses back. She never closes her eyes when he kisses her and neither does he. His lips are a little rough a little brutal and then his tongue is there too. His eyes lights up when she lets him enter her mouth, he tightens his hold on her pushing at the top she wore to get rid of it from her body. To have her bare as he wants.

Her cloths rest on the various surface of the floor and he is off the bed taking off his pants. She panics. He wasn’t holding her or pinning her with his weight. She is free. She scrambles down the bed and makes a run for the door. Her hand twists the handle of the bedroom door but he is right behind her with his arms around her waist, pressing her against her exit route. 

She whimpers, struggles to get out of his hold. And it wasn’t a good choice of action, she could feel him hard and pressing against her back. Her struggle only makes him hold her tighter. But this time he growls and bites down at her shoulder making her cry out. Her naked body pressed against the cold door and the feel of it wasn’t pleasing either. In spite the growl and the bite in her shoulder and the chilly air, her struggle doesn’t subside. 

She doesn’t want this and she will get away from him. She is determined. She sees the vase at her right, only a foot away she could get it and smash it in his head. She stops struggling against him, going completely limp giving him the illusion of stopping. His arms loosen a bit but they are still there.  
His warm breath against her shoulder where he had bitten, and there is his tongue laving up the area like he always does. She feels the pleasure seeping in and she knows she would lose the battle if she let it go further. 

“Lydia.” Her name on his lips is like a knife in her heart and she doesn’t think. She strikes. She smashes the vase in his head and twisting the doorknob she runs out of the room. She doesn’t stop to see if he followed her. The house is empty. And she is near the front door. Just a few steps and she would be free from all this. She had the door opened and then she did the one thing she shouldn’t have. She looked back. 

He was at the top of the stairs, naked as the day he was born. Face stoic, feet unmoved. He watches her. The vase she had smashed in his head didn’t even do any damage. It never did. He is the alpha of a werepack. Werewolves healed far too quickly from injuries and her smashing a vase was probably like a mosquito bite to the alpha. 

She looks back and what waits her through the door. She looks back at him. 

Her chest is hurting so much. Her heart feels like it is being ripped apart. Her knees finally gives out, she fell to the ground and wails. She doesn’t hold anything back she cries. 

She doesn’t see him coming down the stairs. She feels his arms around her body pressing her close to his body. She cries some more. 

“It… hu… hurt.” She hiccupped.

His eye flashes red for a second before they resumed their deep blue. 

“I know. Don’t go. Just don’t ever leave. I will keep you safe.” 

She nods. She knows what he said was true. Being the alphas’ mate was not safe especially when she never listened to his warnings. That’s how those other packs had gotten her. Held her hostage for days but it had felt like years to her. She had prayed then. She had prayed for him to come find her. 

He did find her but it was too late. They had done what they wanted. Leaving her in a shell of fear. Her skin does not glow like it used to her strawberry blond hair doesn’t puff up on her command, her once pulp form has become only fragile skin and bones.

She touches he face, her hands shakes but he leans towards his touch. And for the first time she had been back he closes his eyes. 

“Tha…thank you.” He smiles. A genuine smile. Maybe for the first time since she had been back. She never thought she had missed his smiles till she sees his smile again. 

“Thank you.” His forehead rests against hers. “For staying.” 

They did not have a normal relationship like before. She knows they never will. But this was home and he was hers. She knew it wasn’t the last time she would struggle, maybe next time she will take it a little further but he is always there. He would always bring her back. He is just about to get off of the bed to let her be when her voice stops him.

“Peter.” With a ton of voice still shaky she asks. “Stay?”

"Always."


End file.
